


'Tis the Season for Giving

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: 'Tis the Season to...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 107 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

"Oh, oh, _OH_!" Dominique half-moaned, half-screamed. She was so bloody close, was going to tip over the edge as long as he kept— " _James_."

Pleasure exploded through her, setting her entire body alight. She melted into the bed as the afterglow settled over her in delicious little shivers.

"Now that was certainly something." Dominique sighed.

James looked up from between her spread legs and grinned cheekily. "Well, you know, 'Tis the season for giving and all that."

Dominique rubbed her foot up against James's prominent bulge. "Looks like you have something else to give me."

James's eyes flashed. "My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
